Tick tock, the time is ticking away
by That1-fan-girl-yea
Summary: Lance doesn't give the others a chance to vote. He votes on them all, practically begging Bob to get them out so they can save the universe. – "The universe needs all four of them to be save, how could I ever choose one of them" Lance said with tears going down his cheeks. "I'm the only one the universe could live without" – Langst, klance, and the feud episode, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Tick tock, the time is ticking away **

* * *

**Set in season 7 episode 4 **

**time: around 19 minutes in the episode. **

**A/N: So I have been working on a whole buck lode of shit, and I will publish them when I'm satisfied. So you should get ready for a new chapter of my FT fanfic, a fluffy klance fanfic and a special request fanfic. Now, this is not a fix-it fanfic though it is a 'the feud' episode set-up, but, this is a bad one, it doesn't end well.**

**(There is a described klance kiss...so... have fun)**

* * *

"One of you will now be allowed to leave the game. The rest of you will be staying here with me forever" Bob said, floating around in his chair. "You have blazzel hoochas to write down your choice for who should get to escape on the screen in front of you. Go!" Bob flew away and some blue screens shot up. Lance looked around but all he could see was the others starting to write. Lance sighed and looked at the screen in front of him, before looking at Bob.

"Excuse me" Lance lifted his hand and Bob turned to him. "What is it Dum-Dum? Forgot how to write?" Bob said with a big smile and the sound of an audience laughing filled the room. Lance ignored the question and insult, flashing a small bitter smile before talking. "Can I make a deal with you?" Lance's eyes turned stern and his grin disappeared completely into a thin line. Lance heard his friends stop writing. "Lance, what do you mean? A deal?" He heard Hunk said, but he ignored it.

"A deal, huh, what kind of deal?" Bob said now intrigued and floated closer. "Let my team go, and I will stay, here, without any complain and do whatever you ask," Lance said, voice hard and it showed no emotion. "What?! Lance n-" Pidge protested but got caught off by Bob. "And how would that benefit me?" Bob said folding all his hands. "If you don't agree, you would get all the trouble of incredibly smart paladins trying to escape and make your life a living hell," Lance said.

Bob looked like he was thinking hard about that. "They would do that, wouldn't they," He said still deep in thought. "They definitely would. If you need another reason to take my offer, the universe needs them, all of them" Lance said and a soft smile spread on his lips.

Bob raised an eyebrow. "And the universe doesn't need you, there have to be five paladins to form Voltron," Bob said looking Lance right in the eyes. Lance knew that look, it was the look every teacher had used when he defended someone, the you-know-the-consequences-right look. Lance wouldn't give in when and he wouldn't give in now.

Lance folded his hands on the table before speaking. "I know. We're six paladins, and, as I said, the universe needs them all to become, and when remain, peaceful" Lance didn't flinch from his eye contact with Bob. "The universe needs all of us, including you, Lance" He heard Hunk say. "Sure, buddy, the universe needs the comic relief," Lance said with a bittersweet smile, even if Hunk couldn't see him. Lance's answer had stunned the team to silence, so no one dared to say anything.

"So do we have a deal, or do I have to write a name down?" Lance said, his voice shaking a bit. Bob looked like he was thinking very hard about the question. "Don't know, I'm still not sure if the deal would be in my favour," Bob said and a mischievous grin formed on his face, thinking the paladin would change his mind.

For the first time through this conversation, Lance's mask broke and he showed emotion. "Please I… beg you, I'll do anything, just let them go, let them go and save the universe" Lance practically pleaded. Bob looked a little taken back like he hadn't expected Lance to do this.

"You're not backing down, are you?" Bob said after studying Lance. "There is a bigger chance of me not punching Lotor in his face if I ever saw him again," Lance said with a serious face. The team tried breaking the silence as Bob was thinking, but they got shushed every time.

"Fine, if this is what you think is best, and I don't have to deal with escaping attempts every five hoochas… I agree to your deal. You have 15… what do you call it… doboshes to say goodbye" Bob said and the blue walls between each team member went down. Everyone looked in horror at Lance. "I'm really going to miss you guys," Lance said, his voice cracking a little when he said 'miss'.

Hunk didn't hold back anymore and just stormed over to hug Lance. Lance hugged back, because, honestly, this would be the last time he would hug Hunk. When they pulled apart they were both shaking, but only Hunk was actually crying. "Hunk, You always had my back no matter what, and you make the best food. One day, I'm sure your food will change lives. Thank you for being the best friend in every reality to exits" Lance looked up, trying not to cry. "And tell my mom and dad that I love them and tried to come back," Lance said, forcing a small smile on his lips. Suddenly someone punched him very hard in the stomach that knocked the air out of him.

"FUCK YOU" Pidge yelled as she continued to punch his chest plaid. "How could you do this" Lance just looked at her as angry tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Pidgey," Lance said with a husky voice, sounding ready to cry, as he pulled the little girl into a tight hug. Pidge relaxed in Lance's arms. "You are the smartest person I know, and you should never let anyone take that away from you. You are incredible as you, own it" Lance whispered and Pidge only sobbed harder.

Lance cleared his throat from the lump that was starting to set, slowly getting Pidge's small arms off him and over at Hunk, where she clung on like her life depended on it. Lance took a deep breath before turning to Allura. He opened his arms ready for a hug, and Allura didn't hesitate to take him up on that offer. "I hope you find closure, and remember, even though everyone will see their families back on Earth, you still have one, you have Romelle, Coran and all the paladins. They are your family, don't ever forget" Lance whispered.

When Lance let go Allura, the princess didn't want to let go. "Llura, you need to let me go" Lance whispered softly. "Aren't you scared that you will die here, alone?" Allura said, face pressed against Lance chest plate. Lance looked taken back a second before his featured relaxed. "I'm not really scared of death, I haven't been in some time, and I wouldn't be alone, you guys would stay with me even if you aren't here physically here," Lance said peacefully.

"But… I need you to do one last thing for me. When you get out of here, tell the others about the omega shield, ok?" Allura's head shot up, looking very shocked at Lance. "Are you sure?" Lance nodded. "They need to know" The others looked confused at them but brushed it off

With a little help from Hunk, Allura finally let go of Lance. Lance now turned to the last person he needed to say goodbye to. Keith. Lance breathed heavily, before walking over to Keith. "I know you don't like hugs, but could you make an except-" Lance got caught off, before he could finish, by Keith's arms that hugged him tightly.

"I fucking hate you," Keith's said muffled, his voice thick and close to crying. And that was it, Lance just broke down. Reality hit him like a truck. He would never see these amazing people again. He would never see earth or rain or Varadero beach again. He would never see his parents or siblings or any other member of his family again. And _dios_ he didn't have his jacket, the only link to back home was now… gone.

Lance buried his face in Keith's shoulder. His whole body started shaking violently and silent sobs escaped his mouth. He could feel Keith crying too. Lance pulled the raven-haired boy closer, not sure if it was to comfort himself or Keith, maybe both.

Lance tried to control his breathing, slowly and steady. Still, with tears running down his cheeks and husky voice, Lance started to talk. "Keith, I might have been pulling away from you, I was scared, scared you would leave again, leave me behind… but I need you to understand, I don't blame you for leaving. No, I didn't like it, especially since we were finally becoming friends… but I understand" Lance voice was firm and reassuring but still a whisper, trying to explain his feelings so Keith would understand. "When you disappeared, I was so hurt, I couldn't figure out why… not until you came back" Lance's arms tightened around Keith.

"I think, no, I know I like you, not just as a friend, but something more. I have fallen so hard for you, and I have been for a long time. Back at the garrison, I felt this, but I mistook it for jealousy and made up this rivalry" Lance voice was barely hearable, so only Keith heard his confession.

Keith didn't know what to do, so he just said nothing. Lance took this the wrong way and loosened his grip on Keith, trying to pull away. But Keith held on, pulling Lance closer than before. "I'm not done, sharpshooter" Keith said into Lance's ear. "I… like you too. I first realized this while I was in the Quantum Abyss. I didn't think you'd like me back, so I tried to isolate myself from you" Keith's voice was shaking.

"You should be the one to leave, you deserve it the most," Keith said, pulling his head away to look Lance straight in the eyes. Lance looked over Keith's face. His tear stained cheeks and sad but determined eyes. "And why is that?" Lance said, quietly. "Your family on earth is waiting for you, and you have missed them so badly, your human skills would help settle the war and so would your fighting skills," Keith said confidently. But before Keith could continue Lance stopped him.

"Keith, just think about it, everyone here deserves to come out much more than I do. Hunk, he has been anxious all his life and been bullied because of it, and because of all his anxieties he has never been able to live to the fullest, he deserves to pursue his dreams. Pidge has also been bullied, and that is because of her intelligence, and when she lost her father and brother searching the universe for them, she deserves to live happily with her family while showing everyone just how smart she is. Allura has lost everything and she deserves to find closure and live happily with her new family, and she is possibly the only person that can make peace in this universe. And when there is you, you lost your father when you were little, when you lost Shiro, you have finally found your mother and you deserve to live your life with a family, plus you're half galra so you are like… the future" Lance said with a small smile, and eyes sparkling like stars, and all Keith could think was, that Lance was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"And I, I have already had time with my family, achieved my dream about space and helped the universe on it's way to peace. Sure, I would have loved to see all my family again, and go on more missions with you, but, I'm the one that has had the most" Lance said smiling to the ceiling.

Keith was about to say something more but got interrupted by Bob. "Tick tock, the time is ticking away, only 2 doboshes left" Three of Bob's hands pointed at a wristwatch on his fourth arm. "What? No, we got to have more time" Keith said distressed. "Hey, Keith, it's okay…" Lance said trying to calm down the raven-haired boy. " No, it's not okay, I'm… I'm not ready to say goodbye" Keith said furious and tears falling down his cheeks, Keith's hands tried to wipe them away but it didn't work as the tears just fell faster.

"Hey," Lance said softly. "I'm going to be fine, and you, you will save the universe" Lance's thumb dried some of the tears on Keith's cheeks way. "I just have one more thing to do before…" Lance's mouth formed a soft but sad smile. "Before you leave" Lance leaned a little forward, it was almost invincible. Keith just shook his head in distress before opening his mouth. "And what's that?" Keith said lowly. "Kissing the cutest boy in the universe" And in a moment of courage Lance leaned in and captured Keith's lips with his.

Lance could feel Keith's soft lips against his own, and the other boy's shock. Lance was just about to pull away, thinking that this was a mistake when Keith melted into the kiss and his arms tighten around Lance. Keith slightly parted lips opened more to deepen the kiss and Lance loved it. He felt like firework exploded inside him, for a second he forgot about the situation and everything was just perfect. Lance's hand moved from Keith's cheek to his hair, caressing a lock of loose hair. Keith suddenly pulled Lance closer, arms tightening around Lance back and fingers scratching against Lance's back armor. Lance opened his mouth more, letting his and Keith's tongue entangle. Lance could feel Keith's frustration, love, and longing through the kiss, as the raven-haired boy kept pulling closer. Tears streamed down Lance's cheeks and the taste of salt filled his mouth, though he wasn't sure it was Keith's tears or his own he could taste. Moving in sync, slowly and longing, each pulling and holding on tight.

When they pulled apart, it wasn't really a want to pull away, but the need for air. Keith was sobbing and gasping for air and wasn't sure how to feel. He had kissed with Lance fucking McClain, something he had dreamed off in two years if not longer, but, it was also the last time he would ever see him, so that meant it also was the last time he would ever kiss Lance. "Please, don't go," Keith said quietly through the tears. Lance smiled sadly, wiping some tears away from Keith's cheek. "I'm not the one leaving, you are," Lance said. "So, you better save my family, because I'm not there to do it," Lance said trying to fake a joking serious voice, but his sadness shined through. Keith was about to answer but Bob cut him off.

"It's time"

Lance stopped in his tracks, this was it, the last time he would see anyone he knew. Opened his mouth to say the last goodbye, but got stormed by the arms of his friends, and received the biggest and most crushing group hug he had ever received. "Goodbye, hopefully, we will see each other in another lifetime" Lance sniffed through the tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bob asked with a serious voice. Lance breathed in and out heavily, looking over his teammates' sad faces, before turning to Bob and nodded. "The universe needs all four of them to be save, how could I ever choose one of them," Lance said with tears going down his cheeks. "I'm the only one the universe could live without"

This was the last words the team heard before everything went dark and they woke up.

xXx

Keith woke up screaming Lance's name, waking up both his mother and Shiro. "What is it, Keith?" Shiro asked concerned. Keith looked around seeing the inside of the black lion and sighed in relief. "I just had this really weird nightmare," Keith said looking at Shiro. "Well, it was nothing more than a dream," Shiro said comforting and laid his hand on Keith's shoulder.

They walked up to the control room. Saying good morning to the team. "Hey guys, I had such a weird nightmare, and it felt way too real for my liking" Hunk said over the comms after saying his own good mornings. Keith and Shiro exchanged a look but brushed it off.

"How weird, me too," Pidge said, and a yawn came not long after. "What? Really? I had a weird nightmare too" Keith said, now with a frown on his face. "I also had a bad dream, it was about this game show, it was called…" Allura said sounding like she was thinking about what the name was. "Garfle Warfle Snick" Keith finished. "And the host's name was Bob" Pidge continued. "Okay, guys, this is getting creepy," Hunk said nervously. "It was just a dream… right?" Allura said, her voice unsure. "Of course, Lance back me up here," Pidge said sounding way more confident than she actually felt.

They waited for their sharpshooter to answer them, but was met with nothing but silence. "Do Lance have anyone else in the Red-lion?" Hunk asked. "No, Lance only have Kaltenecker with him" Coran confirmed. "So you said you had a dream about a game host named Bob?" Coran said but got caught off by Allura. "Sorry Coran, but we have to go check if Lance is still asleep, we need to be on our way soon"

When Cosmos had teleported everyone, with the exception of Krolia and Romelle, into the belly of the red lion they started to look for Lance. He wasn't in the room where his homemade bed where nor was he in the bathroom. The team slowly moved up to the control room with no luck of finding Lance.

Keith crossed his fingers as he opened the door into the cockpit, but it was empty. Everyone walked in, looking around disappointed. Keith's eye looked over the chair and noticed a note. Curiously Keith took up the note, almost immediately after Keith recognized Lance's handwriting.

"I…" Keith cleared his throat making sure everyone's attention was on him. "I found a note" They all turned and looked at him. "You… you don't think that our dream could be…" Hunk cut himself off before finishing. "No… Lance would never… Something like that couldn't…" Keith tried but cut himself off.

Shiro and Coran exchanged a look. "What exactly happened in your dreams," Shiro said unsurely. "As said it was about a gameshow, and we had to do these really weird games. For the final game, we had to vote on which person we wanted to leave the game while the rest would be forced to stay with the game host, Bob, forever. But we didn't a chance to vote at all, because Lance made a deal. If Bob let us go, Lance would stay with him forever and do everything he said" Pidge stated. "Bob took the deal, and, well, nothing more happened, we just… woke up" Pidge said looking at the other paladins who nodded in agreement.

"Eh, that is not good," Coran said nervously. "Bob is…" Coran got caught off again, this time by Keith, who impatiently waved the note around. "Sorry Coran, but should I read the note or… what?" Keith's voice was a voice of emotions that nobody could pinpoint exactly. "It's properly just Lance saying that he has gone to the… spacemall" Pidge said but her voice flattered a little when she finished her sentence, because how would Lance even get to the spacemall from here? "Or something like that" Hunk said looking at Pidge who was standing with a frown mumbling about ways Lance could have gotten to the spacemall. "Yeah, that would make sense," Allura said, but her voice not as confident as she had hoped.

Keith cleared his throat, and looked at the note and then started to read. "Hi, Lance here, Voltron's cool ninja sharpshooter, or was at least. Bob told me you would wake up and properly think what happened was a dream…" Keith almost choked on some air as he breathed in heavily, and his eyes turned glassy. "it wasn't, and I won't come back, a deal is a deal. I have no intention of escaping, unless it gets really hairy for you guys, when I will come, no matter what. Bob already knows this, since he is an all-powerful being that knows everything in the universe. I'm going to miss you all, a lot. Please be careful" Keith's voice broke a few times while reading and when he was done he just sat down tears streaming down his face.

"Fuck," Keith said with a wobbly voice, hiding his face in his hands and cried harder.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not sorry ;p I hoped you liked my angst and all that, I might add another chapter of the team and them handling it, but that's only if you want it! **

**Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go again, I actually wrote this fast, theres a lot of spoilers from season 7 but when again I also changed some (Like klance gets canon and all) so it would fit! But yeah, have fun! ALso I had to watch Voltron season seven (or some of it at least) to write it, so please appriciate that (I just hope you like it)  
**

* * *

Keith laid in his bed, trying to suppress the image of Lance family when he had told them about Lance.

"_Where is my brother, Lance?" Veronica asked, her voice small, scared. The team looked at each other, having forgotten that Lance had an unknowing family and they would be the ones to tell them. "Lance was an amazing paladin and even more amazing friend, we are honoured to have had the chance to meet him" Shiro started, trying to keep a straight face. Before Shiro could continue, Lance's mom shook her head. "We already know our Leandro, our kind-hearted Leandro. What happened to my beautiful boy?" Lance's mom's voice was shaking, and you could see tears in her eyes._

_Keith looked at his team, Pidge had turned away from Lance's family and looked like she was crying. Hunk was hugging himself and stared blankly out in nothingness. Both the Altean's tried to keep tears from falling, and Shiro just stood dumbfounded. Keith took a deep breath, it looked like he was the one to tell them. "I'm sorry," Keith said, looking down as he handed the crumbled note Lance had left. _

Keith opened his eyes, he didn't want to remember how Lance's family had made horrid gasps as they read the note, or how Lance's mom had broken down crying the moment she had finished the note. Keith didn't want to remember any of it, he didn't want to remember that Lance wasn't here anymore. Sometimes he would forget and almost call Lance, yell that he should hurry up.

Keith let the tears fall again, he was fucking pathetic. He missed a person that he had called annoying more than his own name. Memories floated over him. How Lance used to smile when he made a good shot. Or how his eyes started shining whenever he talked about his family. How he could go from happy-go-lucky to serious when needed. Or his lips and how they had kissed Keith as a goodbye.

Keith ended up crying himself to sleep, thinking about Lance, again.

When Keith woke up, a new letter was on his table. Keith sighed, stuffing the unopened letter in a little box that was already filled with similar unopened letters. The raven-haired boy had started getting messages after Lance had made a deal with Bob and he knew the letters were from Lance. That's why he never opened them, knowing that if he read them, he would cry. Keith hated crying and hated Lance for making him cry.

When Keith was younger, and his father died, Keith didn't let himself cry, not even once. Since Lance had 'left', Keith had cried at least once a day, he absolutely hated it. Shiro knew to some extent how sad Keith was, Hunk knew more. His and Pidge's conversations was shorter than usual and sometimes all they would say in a week to each other was a greeting. He and Allura had talked the day after, getting sorted out each of their feelings about the game. Keith knew Lance would have wanted him to open up to the team, but Lance wasn't here, so he didn't get a say.

Keith sighed and walked out of his assigned room. Being on Earth was one thing, living at the garrison was just adding to the weirdness. A lot of people either nodded or said hi to him, Keith tried to return the friendliness, but it didn't really come natural and he probably just looked like he was making a weird grimace. This made Keith miss Lance, even more, the Cuban would probably have tried to teach him how to be better at about every social thing.

The raven-haired boy hurried down the hall, rushing to the conferences room. When he finally made it, everyone else was there. Keith mumbled a short apology before he quickly sat down. "Now that everyone is here let's start," Sam said and started talking about Earth's defences. Keith only listened with half an ear, instead focused on messing with his sleeve.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Hunk whispered discreetly to him, giving him a worried side glance. "Define okay" Keith mumbled. "Lance still keeping you up," Hunk asked sympathetically. "He keeps sending me letters, and I want to read them, but…" Keith said, feeling tears press behind his eyes. "Reading them makes it real" Hunk finished. "And I can't stop thinking about what Lance said… We couldn't even save the most selfless person in this world, how are we supposed to save the rest of the universe" Keith whispered brokenly. Hunk couldn't find words to comfort his friend and just laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We know Earth can't do this for long, and it's going to be hard, especially without Voltron, but four lions are better than none…" Sam said, looking over at team Voltron as they looked down the table. "We could move Shiro to Black and Keith to Red, but Shiro is for the moment the only person who can fly the atlas," Pidge said quietly, making her team gasp.

She slowly stood up, still looking down the table. "We could also try to see if Red would accept a new paladin" "Pidge what the fuck- No one can replace Lance!" Keith yelled angrily, also standing up. "This was Lance suggestion" Pidge screamed back, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know none of you actually reads his letters, but I do" Pidge yelled, turning towards the whole team. "He wants his family to be safe, and if getting replaced is the way… I don't like this any more than you do" Pidge said, trying to wipe the tears away, sitting down again.

"You get letters?" This time it was Veronica asking. The team nodded solemnly. "And you don't read them? Why?" She sounded confused and somewhat hurt. "We all have different reasons, mostly because it would be too hard," Shiro said, getting some agreeing nods. "Why doesn't he send any to us," Veronica said, sounding like she was on the brink of tears. "I think he sends them through his connection to Voltron," Pidge said with a pained expression. Veronica said a sad 'oh' before setting down.

There were silent for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. "We could try, but for what I have heard, Red is a difficult lion to satisfy. And with how Lance left it, I don't really see her taking a new paladin" Sam said, choosing his words carefully.

"We could try Griffin, we all know he's a better pilot than McClain, probably a better teammate," One of the instructors said, he would regret even talking as over 8 people stood up, yelling at him. "I dare you to say that again, I DARE YOU" Keith yelled and was only held back by Allura, who looked ready, let go just out of pure anger. "Don't talk about my brother like that, ever again" Veronica said coldly slapping the instructor. That's the moment Iverson stepped in, pushing the instructor out, telling him to come back when he could respect a fallen hero.

"I'm sorry about that, a lot of us teachers never really respected McClain. I heard, after he disappeared, from a lot of cadets that he would mostly draw attention to himself from them and joke to get pressure off themselves. So I went back to his records, checking the mistakes he took credit for, most of them were actually fault his teammates made. And the nights we caught him sneaking out, always with Garret or Holt or both, was days when they had seriously messed up, or other bad stuff happened" Iverson said, walking back to sit down at his chair. "I was very excited to apologise to him when I heard you would return, I'm so sorry he didn't make it back," Iverson said sympathetically.

"Maybe we should see if Red wants to have a new paladin, I doubt it, but this is what Lance would have wanted. Was it Griffin that was mentioned?" Shiro said tiredly, he sounded unsure but determined. "James Griffin, a fighter pilot with both Lance and Keith. He had some disagreement with them both if I remember correctly" Iverson said with a shrug. "Yeah, you can definitely say that weren't best friends" A chuckled came from a young, brown-haired man. "Hi, I'm James"

xXx

"So am I suppose just have to walk up to her and ask if I can become her paladin," James asked nervously. They had flown up to the planet where the team had hidden their lions, and now they all stood in front of the Red lion. "She won't bite… hopefully" Keith said with a laugh and pushed James towards the lion.

James looked back at the team and walked up to the lion. "Hey, Red, I know I'm not your pilot, but maybe I could be that, right?" James asked hesitantly walking over the particle barrier. Almost instantly, Red moved, making everyone breathe out in relief, but that feeling quickly disappeared again. Instead of letting James in, Red roared angrily at him and shut down again.

"That seems like a no" James said when he had gotten back to the others. "She doesn't want to let go of Lance either," Keith said pained, looking at the red lion. Hunk was about to say something when Coran's voice sounded over the coms. "Paladins, get your lions, Sendak is attacking. The rest of you, get back on Earth, we need you" Sam, Shiro and James took the ship they had used to get there, and the rest took a lion, leaving the red behind.

xXx

"What's happening Coran?" Keith asked. "Remember those six bases? They are activating, take one each, and the atlas will take one, and the MFE fighters will take one" Coran said before ending the call. "Alright team, let's get to it," Keith said, and they each flew different directions.

"We need back-up, our weapons can't seem to pierce the shell of the base" James voice said desperately through the coms. "We are a little too preoccupied to come help," Shiro said apologetic, and some screams could be heard from some crew members in the background.

Keith gritted his teeth, this was not going to end well, and at that moment, a red dot showed up on his map. "Am I the only one seeing this?" Keith asked as his heart almost stopped. "The red lion-" "-Is coming" Pidge started, but Hunk finished the sentence. "Is Lance… here" Allura asked breathlessly.

"Sup guys, missed me?" Lance chipped suddenly over the coms, and though everyone was in mid-battle, it was like everything stopped. "Heard you needed help," Lance said like he had just been visiting another planet. "Lance is that you" Hunk said, clearly holding his breath. "Yeah, who else would it be? Bi boh bi?" Lance asked with a chuckle. "How?" Pidge asked, her voice a little choked up from hearing Lance's voice. "I told you I would come if it got hairy, didn't think it would get hairy this fast" Lance said nonchalantly. "Now, I'll tell you everything when we win this. It was base six that needed back-up, right" Lance's coms connected to the mainline when he asked the last question. "Y-yeah, who's asking," James asked warly. "Lance McClain, pilot of the red lion," Lance said, and shock whispers could be heard in the background.

"Hey, MFE's, go help out Shiro, he sounded like he needed help" Lance ordered as he arrived to base six. "Good idea, come on, team," James said, and the MFE fighters disengaged and flew towards base five.

"LEANDRO CHARLES MCCLAIN" Lance shrunk into his chair when he heard his big sister yell out his full name. "Hey V, long time no see" Lance laughed nervously as he took out a couple of fighters. "You had me worried sick, you little ácaro," Veronica barked. "Well, I couldn't really let four Voltron paladin's go missing, could I. ¿Qué harías?" Lance said back irritated. "Nosotros tuvimos ni siquiera una carta tuya" Veronica spat, though no one was sure what she was saying. "Yo, ensayé!" Lance exclaimed brokenly. "lo juro, yo ensayé, lo siento…" Lance's voice was small, but everyone heard the break in it. "No, hermano, lo siento," Veronica said softly. "Lo juro, te contaré todo después de que esto esté hecho," Lance said before turning his full attention back on the battle.

With the fight and the bases starting to form a weapon to vaporise the Earth, Lance didn't have much time to think what would happen when they formed Voltron. So when they formed Voltron to stop the Zaiforge cannons, all Lance could really do was to focus on the battle and try to direct all his feeling towards the happiness he felt about being back. When the blast hit them, he forced his mind to only say one thing over and over. "Just save Earth"

Lance slowly blinked the darkness away, groaning in pain as he moved up to a sitting position. "Hello" Lance moved his trying to figure out were Keith's voice was coming from. "Lance! Hunk! Pidge!" Keith's voice was desperate. "Allura!" Lance could hear that he was banging his hands against the metal walls, the sound making Lance's vision swim.

"My bayard's not working," Keith said out in nothing. Finally, Lance gathered his voice. "I'm here," He said, trying to not let his pain show. The others signed off too, and Pidge told them that they had lost an hour. Apparently, they were on Sendak's ship, and admiral Sanda had betrayed them, thinking that it would save the Earth, but Sendak had betrayed her back. "He's going to destroy the Earth," Admiral Sanda said, her voice thick with regret.

Suddenly the whole ship shook, making Lance's headache worse. "What was that?" He asked, desperately. "The Garrison is mounting a counterattack" After that Lance stopped listing for a while, trying to concentrate on calming his head and regain a little control.

"Remember when we were able to call the lions to us on Olkario?" Hunk's voice made Lance go back to listening. Bob had told Lance what had happened, so he had an idea what his friend was talking about. "Why can't we do that now? They might be able to break us out" Hunk asked. "Calling the lions to us and have the lions break us out, are two different things," Pidge said. "I'm not saying it will be easy… I'm not even saying that it'll be possible, but we at least have to be willing to try" Hunk said, his voice stern and not afraid, Lance had never been more proud of his best friend. "Think of our families" That hit Lance hard, he wasn't even sure if they made it that he would be able to see his family. "Think of Earth"

Hunk's words moved them all, and even Keith agreed it was a good plan. "Hey, what about Lance?" Allura said. "Don't worry about me, all I got to do is focus on Red, right?" Lance said resourcing. "Okay, everyone closes your eyes and focus," Keith said, and Lance closed his eyes.

"Come on, Red" Lance thought. "I need you, WE need you" Lance pleaded. He took some deep breaths, concentrating all he could on his bond with Red. His head pouted, but he didn't stop concentrating. "Red, por favor" A sudden wave of strength channelled through him. He opened his eyes but wasn't his eyes he saw through, it was Red. A spectacle was heard outside his cell, and shots were fired. But Lance focused on flying Red. Instead, he needed to get out.

After some damage making the lions broke through the ship, and not a moment too soon as Admiral Sanda apparently had tried fighting some officers. Her last wish before dying was that they would save Earth and Lance full-on intended to do that. With new determination, they got to their lions, forming Voltron.

Mid-fight Sam suddenly figured plan out, he was moving the zeiforge cannons in a position were could make the Earth vaporise. The paladins were on their way to defeat Sendak but got hit by a blast that was coming from the bases. A lot of things happened quickly, the MFE's flew down to defeat the bases, the Atlas and Sendak's ship was in direct battle, and Voltron separated into five lions and flew out to get the plates so they could redirect the zeiforge blast.

They got the plates just in time for the blast to be fired, but it started breaking. "Hold on, team, we can do this" Keith yelled motivating. Coran told them they had a plan, that Shiro would turn it off. But the plates broke and the blast formed, and fortunately, the atlas stopped it.

Lance woke up by someone screaming his name, his head was killing him. He looked out and saw the Zeiforge canons was still on. "Oh shoot" Lance whispered under his breath as he moved Red toward the closest canon. Tears were in Lance's eyes as he fought hard to destroy the canon. He couldn't let it ruin the atlas, and when destroying Earth, he just couldn't.

As Lance fought, he suddenly noticed the other lions stirring and come to his aid. They smashed the cannons to their best ability. The last canon got destroyed just in time, but they didn't have time to celebrate as Sendak's ship was now free-falling towards Earth and Shiro was still on it. They managed to stable the ship and crash land it outside of the city it had otherwise headed straight for. Sendak was about to kill Shiro, but Keith moved quickly and killed Sendak on one fast movement.

"We did it!" Pidge exclaimed happily. "Earth is safe" Hunk said, and you could hear that he was about to cry out of joy and relief. Lance didn't say anything, just looking affectional at Keith. "Well done team," Allura said happily. "We couldn't have done it without you, Lance," Keith said, looking at the Red lion as he talked. "I'm just happy to fight alongside you," Lance said, he couldn't wait to lie down and get the headache to stop.

But of course, he wasn't so lucky. They saw a big thing come crashing down at them. They all reacted quickly, getting Shiro into Hunk's lion and Keith into black. Hunk flew over to the atlas with Shiro. Before returning to the battle. Apparently, the thing that had crashed was a gigantic robot that could deflect all their attacks. The atlas showed up and took a hit. The whole battle was chaos. They formed Voltron at some point and when the atlas turned to robot too.

Lance's head was spinning, and his black spots covered his vision, he must have hit his head hard at some point. When they figured out that the robot could suck power when it sucked all Voltron's energy, Lance passed out for a second or two. When he woke up again, he saw it starting to suck power out of the atlas. "We got to do something," Lance coughed dryly before continuing. "It's going to destroy the atlas."

The robot suddenly opened a hole in its stomach, and Keith snapped. "We must hit it there," He said. Lance's keyhole to his bayard started lighting up just as Allura asked how they should do it. "My bayard," Lance said quietly, but it was like the team heard. Both himself and Keith turned their bayards,, and a gigantic sword was formed, and Voltron's shield-wings got more prominent and more powerful.

They flew around fast and hit the robot just in its centre, and a big explosion of energy was set off. Lance woke up from the dark for the third time that day his head in almost unbearable pain. He coughed and spat up some blood, luckily this was over now, or so he thought. After everyone had signed off, an alarm blared making Lance almost cry in discomfort. Apparently, the robot had a self destruct mode, and it would take out half of the Earth. "We need to get it out of here," Keith said everyone agreed each taking a body part and started to fly away.

"It's been an honour to fly with you all. Now, give it everything" Keith said, and everyone speeded up. Lance made a private channel to Keith muting the others for a moment. "Keith, I need to tell you something if we die," Lance said. "I love you," Keith said before Lance could say more. "I love you too," Lance said softly. "If we do make it out I will do everything in my power to stay" Lance promised before going back on the main channel.

Blinding was all Lance saw before everything went dark again, but this time he was pretty sure he wouldn't wake up again.

xXx

Lance woke up, squinting his eyes at the sharp light. He could hear hushed voices around him and a young voice saying "Is tio waking up?" A smile spread on his lips as he now opened his eyes completely, blinking to make things more clear. "Hey" His voice was a bit raspy, but he didn't mind it that much. "Oh, Leandro," His mother said and embraced him tightly. The little Cuban lady was quickly followed by the rest of the McClain family, and soon Lance was in the centre of a big group hug. "Glad to have you back" He could hear Veronica say. "Glad to be back," Lance said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Lance was reading a book, an old classic called Harry Potter, when a knock on his door got him to turn his attention away. It was Keith, standing in the doorway looking pretty as always. "Care for a walk?" The raven-haired boy asked with a small smile. Lance smiled back and nodded. His family was all sleeping, so he wrote a little note telling them where he was.

"So what are you going to do about Bob?" Keith asked, his voice trembling a bit. "I'm going to stand up to him, I want to stay, and the universe needs all paladins. That was made clear to me now" Lance said. They were walking around the little garden that belonged to the Garrison Hospital. "I notice the fear you felt for him taking you away at the last fight, the other times you hid it well," Keith said, laying a hand Lance's shoulder. "I didn't want to worry you, but he is an almighty being," Lance said brokenly, his eyes looking away from Keith. "I'm worried too, but I will kick his ass if he tries to take you again," Keith said, kissing Lance briefly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I really don't want you to get taken away," Keith said softly.

"Ugh, fine, but only because I'm a sucker for true love" A voice suddenly said. Both Keith and Lance snapped their heads towards the sound, finding that Bob was floating a few feets away from the. "Don't tell the other almighty beings that I did this" Bob said with a warning finger before disappearing as fast as he had come.

"I'm free?" Lance asked, confused, before looking at Keith. "I'M FREE" Lance screamed happily and started giggling. "You're free," Keith said, smiling like a maniac, pulling Lance into a new kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it, I loved writing it. You can be excited as I now how a systeme to my fanfics, so lots of voltron fanfics should come sooner or later. The next fanfics I'm going to work on is going to be an avatar: the last airbender AU (I don't wanna spoil but I'm EXCITED to write that one) While working on that I have two unfinished fanfics that I will be working on. When the atla AU is done, I will start working on a Rebel AU (All of this is Voltron if you were curious) I have been working on the Rebel AU for quite some time, so I think it will be good (it's the first I have actually made a plan to) and I have like twelve other prompts that I am excited to write, so lot's of material. (AND last but not least the christmas fanfic with 25 chapters, I think I have a good idea for it) SO this is going to be fun, and if I'm lucky I shouldn't get stressed (School is kind of hard)**


End file.
